College Days
by tiltheendoftime
Summary: Phil, Lil and Kimi are finally in college. Lil finds a new boyfriend, but won't tell him what happened in her past relationship, Phil has a new best friend, and ends up falling for someone who doesn't feel the same way, and Kimi finds herself jealous and not acting like herself.
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up!**

**Chapter One: First Day**

Lillian DeVille was getting ready to start her first day of college. She looked over at her sleeping roommate, who happens to be her best friend, Kimi Finster. Lil quietly got out of her bed, grabbed her clothes she needed and a towel and made her way to the showers. By the time she got back it was time for her to start trying to find her first class. She grabbed the binder she had prepared for her first class, and walked out trying her best not to wake Kimi.

Lil was looking at her classroom number and trying to find her class when she ran into someone. She ended up dropping her binder "Sorry" she said to the guy before picking her binder up. He gave Lil a look before giving her a smile. She looked up at him and met his eyes. They were hazel and he had a charming smile.

They didn't say anything else to each other. He walked off towards his next class and Lil couldn't help but look over her shoulder at him. She finally found her class and waited for it to end.

***  
A few hours later Kimi walked over to Phil's dorm room and knocked on the door before opening it "What time is your class?"

"Three." Phil said turning to look at her.

Kimi walked in and jumped on the bed that she thought was Phil's "That's not my bed" he said with a laugh.

Kimi quickly jumped down and walked around the room. She looked at the pictures that Phil's roommate had by his bed "Your roommate is a cutie" she said with a smile.

Phil rolled his eyes "His name is Tommy. He wants to be a director"

Kimi finally got onto Phil's bed and then looked over at him "He's cute and wants to be a director, nice."

The two continued their conversation until the door opened and in walked Phil's roommate, Tommy Pickles. Kimi smiled at him and he returned it. Kimi jumped down and held her hand out "Hi, I'm one of Phil's friends, Kimi."

He took her hand and smiled "I'm Tommy. Nice to meet you"

Phil turned back around towards his computer while Tommy got on his bed and started pulling things out of his bag. Kimi sat on Phil's bed and just watched the two boys, bored. She wished Lil would hurry up and get here. As if Lil was reading her mind, she walked through Phil's door "Phillip, I-" she stopped her sentence when she saw Tommy sitting on the bed. "Hey, you're the guy I ran into this morning"

Tommy did a laugh and nodded "Yeah, that was me. I'm Tommy"

Lil smiled at him before walking over and throwing her stuff on Phil's bed "I'm Lillian, but please, call me Lil. I'm Phil's twin" she climbed onto Phil's bed and pulled her laptop out so she could get started on her first homework assignment.

Phil looked at Kimi and Lil "Is it necessary to be on my bed?" he said.

Kimi and Lil both nodded. Phil stood up and put his laptop in his backpack and threw it over his shoulder "I'm leaving for class" he said before opening the door and walking out.

Lil watched him go before she went back to focusing on her essay. She turned to Kimi "What time is your class at?"

"Six. I planned on chilling here for a while, but then Phil told me his class was at three." She shrugged and laid back onto his bed.

Lil looked at the time and sighed "I have to be off to my next class" she closed her laptop and packed it up before waving a goodbye to both Kimi and Tommy and walking out.

Tommy watched her go and then turned to Kimi "This may seem really weird, but is Lil seeing anyone?" he leaned forward closing his computer.

Kimi sat up and looked over at him "Not anymore, why?"

Tommy shrugged and opened his computer "She's cute. I was thinking of trying to get to know her"

Kimi did a small laugh before getting up "Have fun getting past Phil. He's super protective of Lil since something that happened"

Tommy raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what happened but then decided it was none of his business and went back to doing his work as Kimi walked out.

* * *

Lil walked into her dorm room later and fell onto her bed "Being in college is exhausting" she mumbled to Kimi who was sitting at her desk.

"I know it is" she sighed and turned back around "But hey, guess what!"

Lil forced herself to sit up and look over at Kimi "What?"

"Tommy said he wanted to get to know you. He thinks you're cute" Kimi said as she stood up to sit on her bed.

Lil laughed and laid back down "He's cute too, but it's too soon."

Kimi rolled her eyes. Lil had been avoiding any relationship since her Junior year. She had one bad relationship and was convinced that they were all going to end up like the last one did. After that relationship, Phil had been more protective of Lil than he was before. "When are you going to get over that?"

Lil sat up and gave Kimi a look "That's not something you can just get over, Kimi."

Lil was irritated that Kimi would say something like that. She didn't want to tell anyone else about that relationship, and she did her best to keep it a secret. But because of _that _relationship she didn't trust any guy that wanted to get with her.

"I didn't mean it like that, Lil. But-"

"Just stop. I don't feel like hearing it." Lil got off her bed and left the room going to Phil's room.


	2. Making A New Friend

**Chapter Two: Making A New Friend**

After a long talk with Phil, Lil finally made her way back to her dorm room. She was upset over what Kimi had said but she would get over it. She opened her door to see Kimi asleep. She looked at her watch and realized how late it was and that she should get to bed, too. Luckily for her, she doesn't have any classes tomorrow.

Lil woke up to the sound of Kimi's alarm going off. Lil sat up and stretched looking over at Kimi before getting out of bed "Kimi?"

Kimi turned to look at Lil while she was gathering her stuff she would need for a shower "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you yesterday. It's just a touchy subject" Lil said putting a sweatshirt on.

Kimi sighed and set her stuff down on her bed before pulling Lil into a hug "I know, and I'm sorry"

Lil smiled to herself before pulling away "Do you think Phil is awake?"

Kimi nodded and picked her stuff back up and the two walked out of their room. Kimi made her way to the shower and Lil made her way across the campus to Phil's room. She used the extra key that Phil gave her and unlocked the door, walking in. She went to say something but stopped when she looked up and saw Tommy shirtless "Sorry, I was just looking for Phil."

Tommy smiled at her and walked over to his bed "He went to the showers. He should be back in a few minutes"

Lil tore her eyes away from Tommy and walked over to Phil's bed and jumped onto it "Do you mind if I stay here until he gets back?"

Tommy shook his head and went over to his computer desk "Stay as long as you want."

Lil couldn't take her eyes off of Tommy. She couldn't get over how perfect his body looked. She pulled out her phone and acted like she was doing something productive until Phil walked in "Good morning, Lillian."

"Morning Phillip!" she said setting her phone down.

Phil smiled at her and then turned to Tommy "She's been a bother, right?"

Tommy turned and gave Lil a smile "Definitely." he said before turning back to his computer.

Phil jumped on his bed next to Lil "Do you have class today?" She shook her head and laid down "I'm meeting Kimi for breakfast and then I have class. You want to come?"

Lil sat up and stretched "Sure. I could use some food." she smiled at Phil and got off his bed. She was about to walk out the room but stopped and turned to face Tommy "Do you want to come get some breakfast with us?"

Tommy looked at her and nodded, closing his computer and standing up. He grabbed one of his sweatshirts and followed her out. The four of them sat in their schools cafeteria eating their breakfast. Phil and Kimi were whispering things to each other. Lil watched them and made a note to talk to the two of them later. Tommy leaned over to Lil "Is there something going on between them?"

Lil did a little laugh "Since High School. They just won't admit it to each other. But everyone knows they like each other"

Tommy laughed and took another bite of his breakfast. He stood up and motioned for Lil to follow him. The two threw their trays away and started walking around campus "You don't have class today, right?" he asked her.

She shook her head and looked up at him "Do you?"

Tommy smiled at her and shook his head "Looks like it's just the two of us today"

Lil smiled at him as they continued their walk around the campus.

*********  
**Weeks had gone by and Tommy and Lil's friendship had grown stronger. They were almost inseparable. Lil couldn't lie about starting to have feelings for Tommy, and she knew that he had feelings for her. She walked into Phil and Tommy's room one morning and jumped up onto Phil's bed "Morning Phillip, Tommy!"

"Morning" they both said in unison. Lil had made it a habit to wake them up every morning, even on the days she doesn't have class. Phil rolled out of bed and walked out of the room to go get a shower. Tommy propped himself up on his arms and looked at Lil "Hey Lil, I have a question."

Lil looked over at Tommy "Yeah?"

"When I first met you Kimi told me that Phil's been super protective of you since something that happened, but I don't know what it was."

Lil tore her eyes away from him and looked at the ground "If you're going to ask what it was that happened, I'm not going to tell you."

Tommy laughed and shook his head "No, I'm not going to ask what happened. I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight?"

Lil thought it over before she looked over at him "Yes, I would."

Phil came back into the room and looked between the two "What happened?"

"Nothing" they said in unison as Lil got off Phil's bed and pulled him out into the hall "Tommy just asked me on a date"

Phil shook his head and went to walk away but Lil grabbed his arm to stop him "That's not okay, Lillian! What did you say?"

"I said yes"

"If he hurts you Lillian, I swear to God"

"Phillip" Lil said putting her hands on his shoulders "It'll be fine. You two have become best friends, you should be able to trust him" she gave him a smile.

"Sean w_as _my best friend at one point, too" Phil said glaring down at her.

"Don't talk about Sean." she crossed her arms and walked away towards her dorm

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later!" Phil yelled to her as he opened his door to his room.


End file.
